A Kick Fanfic
by mjxoxo
Summary: Jack starts falling for another girl and Kim is jealous. The only thing that could make Kim's situation worse is that she figures out her feelings and starts having a crush on Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi its mjxoxo and I'm starting A Kick Fanfic. This is my second fanfic and my first one wasn't really a success lol. Enjoy the first chapter!**

Chapter 1

Jack's POV

I was going to the dojo when something caught my eye. It was a girl. She had brown hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. She caught me staring and I quickly went into the dojo. I sat down because I was being all dreamy and dazy. **(A/N is dazy a real word?)** The guys all gathered around me "Yo man what up with the dream phase?"Jerry asked. Eddie and Milton said "yeah". I told them "A girl". They looked confused so I started explaining and talking(even though hardly anything happened). NO one had heard Kim walk in the dojo but when I finished talking the gang and I said our hi's, hey's , hello's and yo's to Kim. She seemed pissed about something but I was still thinking about the girl to even ask her about it. Rudy came out of his office and practice started. Kim beat me 6 times! 6! When practice was over Kim started frantically kicking and punching dummies. The guys and I went to Falafel Phil's. Milton asked "Does anyone know what's up with Kim? She didn't talk to anyone during practice." We all shook our heads. Then Jerry said "Yo gotta go! I have a date with Grace!" Then Milton had to go on a study date with Julie and Eddie had a dentist appointment. I decided to go back to the dojo. I saw the girl again and walked over to her. "Hey I'm Jack" I said and she smiled and said "Natasha". It turns out she was here during summer vacation. Tomorrow was the last day of school. We just talked then we exchanged numbers and she left. I went to the dojo all happy and saw Kim hitting the dummies like there was no tomorrow. "kim,Kim,KIM!"

Kim's POV

I was hitting the dummies and I heard Jack walk in. "Kim,Kim,KIM!" I stopped hitting the dummies but didn't turn around. I had been crying but Kim Crawford never cries. I wiped the tears and turned around. "Yeah?" was all I said to Jack. He looked so cute today… No! Kim stop! Jack's your best friend and nothing more! He started talking about the girl he met. It turns out her name was Natasha and she was here over summer break and she gave him her number. I couldn't help but be a LITTLE jealous of Natasha. Natasha this and Natasha that. Ugh he had just met her and he's already lovesick.

I was now crying my eyes out in my room. No one was home not my parents or my brothers. I have 6 brothers and no one knows that not even Jack. The reason is because no one asks or really cares if I have 6 brothers or not they just know I have a big family. Kenny (short for Kenneth), Kendrick, and Kendall are triplets who are 17. Kevin is 16. Keith and Kameron are twins who are 15. They are all blonde and have the same hazel eyes as me. My phone started ringing and it was Jack. I didn't want to talk to anyone and I especially didn't want to talk to him! Then he called me 8 more times and I finally answered. "Hello" and Jack started talking about Natasha…. Again. Now I was starting to get really jealous. Then he finally started talking about something else. Me. "So why were you so pissed today?" I just said it was family stuff. Even though he doesn't know my family he knows that my family is complicated. I heard the front door open and heard my brothers. My parents were probably working late tonight. "Sorry Jack I have to go" He said bye and hung up. I ran downstairs because it was movie night tonight. We were watching the Three Ninjas and it was at my favorite part. Keith and Kendall have somehow fallen asleep. My phone kept vibrating because someone was sending me texts every 3 seconds. My phone kept vibrating for 10 minutes straight until I finally took out my phone. I had 26 text messages from Jack and they were all about Natasha. The last one said "G2G Natasha finally texted me! ;)" I scoffed because I couldn't believe this… Jack was falling hard for her! I went got up to go to my room but started crying on the way. My brothers were staring at me as I made my way out of our "home theater" with tears coming down my face. I went to my room and cried into my pillow. There was only one thing to be happy about. Tomorrow was the last day of school.

**Did you love it? Did you hate it? I wanna know ur opinions so review! I want at least 7 reviews until I update again! I also need ideas so suggestions would be great! **


	2. Chapter 2

**To those who reviewed thank you sosososososo much! Shoutouts to-**

**a1285 **

**KT**

**KickinitScenarios**

**Guest**

**Lily1029**

**Jaylee**

**Guest**

**On with chapter 2! Sorry if they're a little OOC**

Kim's POV

It was 6:30 in the morning and I couldn't sleep anymore. I know I was overreacting about the Natasha thing yesterday so I just let it go. I got up and took a shower. Then I got dressed and wore jean shorts and a purple tank top. I put my hair in a ponytail. I just wanted to get the last day of school over with.

After School

School was finally over! The only bad thing was that Natasha visited Jack at school. How did she even know where it was? Stalker much?

_**Flashback**_

_A girl with brown hair and really blue eyes came into our school. Jack was talking to me about Natasha. She came up from behind him and kissed his cheek. I muttered to myself "Speak of the devil" as I closed my locker or former lock to be precise. I turned and smiled and she introduced herself to me. "Hi! I'm Natasha" I nodded and said "I'm Kim and I've heard a lot about you from the one and only Jack!" I thought a "yeah heard about you a little too much" while Jack was blushing furiously. I started texting Julie because I didn't want to watch my crush flirting with another girl. Everyone started leaving after saying their goodbyes. I got a text from Kendall (_**A/N He's her 17 year old brother and he's the triplet and I made him super sweet and nice but he also has a bad side so yeah) **_it said "IMY!" I couldn't help but smile and chuckle. My brother is just one of those people he's super sweet and nice to everyone but if you do something bad to him, his family, or his friends you'll be sorry you'd ever said anything. Jack said bye to Natasha and then hugged her. Jack then took my phone and started looking through it. I tried getting it back but I didn't succeed. He finally gave it back asking "Who's Kendall?" I said "You'll find out soon enough" He just gave me a confused look._

_**End of Flashback**_

I was jealous of Natasha and when I get jealous I start getting melodramatic. Yes I, Kimberly Anne Crawford get melodramatic. I didn't even go home. I texted my brothers that I was going to the tree house. My tree house is in the woods and I found it when me and my brothers were playing manhunt. Only my family knows about my tree house…. And so does Jack. My tree house is where no one can ever bother me and I'm proud of that. When I got there I laid down and turned my phone off. I eventually fell asleep.

Jack's POV

Of course I was happy that I saw Natasha at school today. I really wanted to know who that Kendall dude was and I don't know why it's bothering me so much. I mean it's not like I have a crush on Kim or anything psshhht! I saw Natasha again when I was going to the dojo "Hey Natasha" she smiled and said "Hi Jack" I started getting nervous because I was going to ask her out or I planned on it. " So ummmm….. Do you wanna go to the movies with me tomorrow night?" She smiled and said "I thought you'd never ask" then left. I was standing there in shock and frozen until someone started throwing falafel balls at me! It was Jerry and Eddie and it turns out I missed practice.

Milton's POV

Kim wasn't at practice and Jack wasn't at practice. Everyone bet that they were probably making out in a closet. It surprised the whole gang to see Jack outside the dojo just… standing there frozen. Jerry and Eddie got some falafel balls and started throwing them at Jack. He finally moved. "Hey! What was that for!" he came over to us. "Does anyone know where Kim is?" I asked and everyone shook their heads. We took out our phones and started texting Kim but she didn't reply not even to Jack. Everyone knew they liked each other except them! As they say "Love is blind".

**Soooooooo how was it! Love it hate it? I gotta know! Suggestions would be nice also! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I want another 7 reviews or at least 7! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing! Shout outs to-**

**Guest**

**Toaster**

**Crystalsoda1 **

**Jaylee**

**A1285**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**I tried making this chapter longer than chapters one and two. On with the chapter!**

Jack's POV

I was trying to talk to Kim but she never answered her phone. I went to the dojo and saw her abusing the dummies. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. Surprisingly she didn't even try stopping me. "What do you want" she said to me in a pissed voice. I was still holding on to her and decided not to let go. "I need your help to figure out what to wear on my date with Natasha. She sighed and said "Fine". She changed and we went to my house.

"Why do you have a lobster costume in your closet?" Kim asked me. I just said "Don't ask" She went back to digging through my closet. She came out with a blue v-neck and black skinny jeans. She tripped over something and I caught her. We were less than a centimeter apart. We stayed there like that for a few seconds and Kim pulled away. "Go change" she ordered. I took the clothes and went in my bathroom to change. I came out "What do you think?" I asked her. She said "You look good…. Natasha's gonna like it." Natasha… I always think about her. That put a smile on my face. She seems too good to be true but she is. I kept asking Kim about Kendall and she didn't answer any of my questions. I was feeling a little bit of jealousy here and there but…. That's because Kim and I are best friends right? It was finally was time for my date with Natasha. I was going to meet up with her at the mall because that's where the movie theater is. I saw her and said "Hey Natasha". She kissed me on the cheek and said "Hi Jack". We got our tickets and went to theater 4. I put my arm around her and she kissed me full on the lips. "I really like you Jack" she whispered. I responded "I really like you too" and we were kissing again.

Jerry's POV

"Yo man is that Jack!" I asked Eddie. "Yep that's him" he said. Milton said "He's probably making out with Natasha. The girl he told us about. I took out my phone and took a video of Jack and this Natasha chick making out. "How could he betray Kim like that!" I was shocked. "They weren't a couple genius!" Eddie said. Well they're close enough, It's obvious Kim and Jack like each other. I may be an idiot but I'm not stupid! I wasn't sure what I would do with that video. Should I send it to Kim or not?

Eddie's POV

Jerry got a video of jack and Natasha making out. He said he didn't know if he should send it to Kim or not. She deserves to know but when she does Jacks' gonna be the pig that gets turned into bacon!

Kim's POV

I was texting my brother Keith (**A/N he's Kim's 15 year old brother and his twin is Kameron)** and walked in the dojo. I texted him that I had to go and asked Rudy where the guys were. "Hey Rudy do u know where the guys are?" His response "Ummm they're totally not in Movie Theater 4! Texting me about Jack and Natasha making out! Nuh-UH totally not that!" Wow Rudy is a "fantastic" liar. I ran off to the movie theater. I sneaked pass the ticket checkers and made my way to theater 4. I saw Jerry, Eddie and Milton in the back. A few rows up were Jack and Natasha sucking the life out of each other! The movie just ended and the people were leaving. I went up to Jack and Natasha and split them apart. "Jack can I talk to you in the lobby?" They both got up. Jack and I went in a corner in the lobby while Natasha sat down in a chair. "What do you think you're doing?" Jack whispered/yelled to me. I said "Saving you". He shook his head "From what!" I sighed "Natasha". He was getting angry "Why! Just why Kim! What the hell is the matter with you! I really like Natasha and she really likes me!" Now I shook my head. "Jack… I'm your best friend! Natasha seems really nice but do you even know anything about each other! Hardly anything! She's just using you because she's stuck here all summer! What if she has a boyfriend in her hometown! I don't want you to get hurt because of that bimbo you can never stop talking about! He stood there for a second and then said "I know what's right for me" with that he left with his arm around Natasha giving me a glare.

Milton's POV

Jerry, Eddie and I were hiding behind the seats in the lobby watching Jack and Kim fight like an old married couple. The fight finally ended and Jack put his arm around Natasha and they left. Kim ran out of the mall as fast as lightning. We didn't know what to do so we didn't do anything and we didn't say anything.

Jerry's POV

Man! Jack and Kim fight like an old married couple! It was beginning to be awkward because no one was saying anything. "Guys what should I do with the video?" Eddie screamed "Send it!" While Milton screamed "Delete it!" They took my phone and started fighting for it. They gave up and gave me my phone back right when it said "message sent". Oh god the video was sent to everyone on my contacts! Eddie, Milton and I had worried looks on our faces.

**So what'd ya think? Love it? Hate it? I tried making it long and its almost 1,000 words! Oh btw review! As always I want 7 or u can PM me! Anyways hope u liked the chapter! Also I probably am not gonna update for 2 weeks because I'll be on vacation! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again this is the second time I'm updating in one day! I didn't realize the 7 reviews would come that quick! After this chapter there will be more love and less hate between Jack and Kim! So put down your pitchforks and torches okay? PLZ oh and I almost forgot shout-outs to-**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**PerformingArtsAreMyPassion**

**Jaylee**

**A1285**

**Guest**

**KT**

**Now on with chapter 4!**

Kim's POV

I ran home as fast as I could. I love Jack but he hates me. I busted through the front door. I saw my brother Kameron **(A/N he's Keith's twin brother and 15 years old) **eating a chocolate bar. He got up and hugged me. "Kenny! Kendrick! Kendall! Kevin! Keith! Get your asses down here!" I kept crying into his chest and heard my brothers come down the stairs. They were all hugging me while I was crying my eyes out. My brother Kenny **(A/N he's the triplet of Kendrick and Kendall and is 17 years old) **picked me up like a baby and was trying to calm me down. He laid me down on the couch. "Kim what happened? What's wrong?" Kendall asked. I finally started talking "Jack and I had a fight because of a girl Jack was dating. I was trying to protect him and now he hates me! Oh and look at this video." I handed them my phone. "Jesus! Is that Jack sucking face with a bimbo!" Kendrick screamed. Kendall smacked him on the head "Waddya think you asshole!" I took my phone and ran off to my tree house.

I was still crying. I love Jack but he has no reason to love me. He hates me. It was 2:00 a.m. and I got a call from my mom. "Hi mommy" I answered. She asked when I was coming home. I said "Now". I hung up on her and started running home. I made it home and locked the door. My brothers were playing video games in the living room. "Good night!" They yelled. I smiled "Good night guys" . I went to my room. I was trying not to cry but a few tears still came. I finally fell asleep.

It was eleven in the morning and I was still in bed sulking. I ignored texts and calls from Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. I just wanted to be alone. I softly cried under my blanket. Last night was horrible. I remember it so easily and clearly and I hate it. I wish I had just minded my own business but nope! Kim Crawford is too stubborn to do that! I stopped crying and 6 people crawled in my bed. "Guys seriously? Not the best time" I said. "Kim it's time to get up" Kenny said. I groaned "No". They all looked at each other and started tickling me. I screamed "Okay! I'm up! I'm up! "They crawled out of my bed and left. I finally got up and took a shower and brushed my teeth. I put on black shorts and a red tank top. Putting my hair in a messy bun. I went to my tree house in the woods and just relaxed.

Kendall's POV

No one makes Kim cry! Jack should better watch out. "Hey Kevin! Keith! Kameron! Kenny! Kendrick! Come here!" They all stopped what they were doing and came. "What is it?" They asked me. "Ok so ya know how Jack made Kim cry." They nodded. "We know that no one and I repeat NO ONE makes lil Kim cry!" "So what are we gonna do?" Keith asked. I told them my plan.

Milton's POV

Jack was telling us about his date with Natasha and his fight with Kim. Apparently Jack describes Kim as a bitch with no life and Natasha a great kisser with soft lips. We found out that Jack didn't get the video because his phone died. Jerry, Eddie, and I were going to go to Jack's house to get his phone and delete the message before Jack sees it. Jack said his phone was at home on the charger. "Ok see ya Jack! Bye!" With that Jerry, Eddie, and I ran out the dojo.

Jack's POV

Jerry, Eddie and Milton kept asking questions about my phone. It was kind of weird but I just told them the truth. My phone died and it was on the charger. I was practicing when 6 blonde guys came in the dojo. "Hey are you Jack?" The biggest one asked me. "Yeah who are you?" Then they told me harshly "Kendall Crawford" "Kenny Crawford" "Kendrick Crawford" "Kevin Crawford" "Keith Crawford" " Kameron Crawford" I didn't say anything. Then I remembered the Kendall guy. This is probably him. Kendall (the biggest one) started talking again "We believe you know our little sister Kim Crawford. Am I right?" Oh so these are her brothers! I nodded and he went on. "No one makes Kim cry!". Then they charged at me and tied me up and blindfolded me. They were so fast I couldn't scream or do anything. Then they started driving. I heard someone whisper to me "We aren't going to hurt you. We just want you to apologize to Kim. I didn't say anything. They weren't going to hurt me because they and I both knew that if they did it would hurt Kim more.

Jerry's POV

"Have you found the message yet!" I yelled at Milton who was frantically searching through Jack's phone. He had gotten so many texts from Natasha and it was making his phone freeze. "Found it!" Yelled Milton "Dude delete it!" I yelled and so did Eddie. Milton deleted it and that Natasha chick kept calling Jack. Poor Jack. We ran out of Jack's house and ran to the dojo. No one was there. Not even Rudy. Something seemed fishy because Jack is usually here…. Ehh who cares. "Guys lets go to Falafel Phil's!" They guys and I ran out and when we were going to falafel Phil's we saw Natasha trying to call Jack again. It kind of gave it away when she screamed " You jerk I thought you loved me! Answer your phone Jackson!"

**Jack's apology to Kim is either in chapter 5 or 6. Did you like this chapter or hate it? Hope you like it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! As always I want at least 7 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Salutations fellow readers! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! My computer broke down so yeah. Thank u sosososososososo SO much for the 13 reviews! Shout outs to-**

**Ktrox**

**Fanfi98**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Hithere102000**

**Guest**

**Lily1029**

**JacknKimForever**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Fockey2727**

**You guys are awesome! Since I got so many reviews I'm pretty sure everyone will be pleased by this chapter! **

**Jack's POV**

The car stopped and I heard doors opening. Someone swung me over their shoulder and started walking. They put me down on a couch or a chair or something like that. Finally I was untied and they took my blind fold off. "What do you want?" I asked. "We want you to apologize to Kim. Do you have any idea how much she cried! All because of you our baby sister has been through hell! You're going to fix it!" Kendall told me sternly. I sighed. How could I have done this to her! She never mentioned anything like this! I feel so guilty. I had to fix this but I had no idea how. I put Kim through all this pain just for a stupid girl. How could I have been so immature and such and asshole! "How am I even supposed to fix this? I screwed up really bad!" I said. They just shrugged and Kevin said "Just apologize. She'll forgive you. All you have to do is say those 2 words: I'm sorry." I nodded. 'So where is she?' I asked. They all looked at each other for a second and Kenny said. "Okay the truth is we don't know where Kim is. Most likely she's at the tree house though." Kim had told me about the tree house once or twice. All I know is that it's in the woods. "How am I supposed to find the tree house?" I asked. Kendrick answered "Just walk around in the woods. The worst things there are the bugs. There's no animals or anything like that" I nodded. There's nothing to be afraid of. That's a good thing if you ask me. "Uh… Should I go?" They nodded and I got out of their house. I made my way to the woods closest to where Kim lived. It was really hot and humid. After 45 minutes of searching around for the tree house I still couldn't find it!" The bugs were pissing me off and getting in my hair. I saw something but I didn't think anything of it. I heard small sniffles and I decided to go look. I saw a figure in one of the corners and it was Kim. She was crouched down and looked miserable. I felt so horrible. I felt like an asshole. I'd been so in to Natasha that I forgot about how Kim is. She just wanted to protect me and I blew up at her. Just because she cared. I walked over to her and whispered 'Kimmy…" I saw her eyes and they were filled with pain.

Kim's POV

After I got up I went to my tree house and just relaxed. I kept getting texts from the guys so I turned my phone off. I laid down and I started thinking. Thinking about everything… karate, cheerleading, Jack, summer, the video of jack and Natasha. I softly cried. I was trying to be strong. Trying not to let all this bullshit get to me I couldn't hold it in. It hurts. It hurts that Jack's so into this girl and even chose her over me. I thought mates come before dates but obviously Jack thinks differently. I heard something like footsteps nit it was probably the wind or something. I heard someone whisper "Kimmy…" I looked up and I saw jack. I didn't want to talk to him. He put me through all this pain. What did he even want? "What do you want" I said harshly. He started at me blankly. "I'm so sorry. I was being an asshole. I was like a love sick puppy. I wasn't me. I would never do this to you. I didn't know it would get this bad. I feel so guilty. You in pain makes me feel in pain and I hate it. I hate myself for what happened. I'm sorry for our fight." I just stared at him. I was speechless because of what he said and I had no idea what to say. I should tell him how I actually feel. I hope I don't regret this. "Jack… I forgive you" I said and he gave me a hug. I didn't hug back and he pulled away looking confused. 'Jack I-I really like you…." He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off "Don't say anything I want to get my feelings out. I've liked you for a little while now. I kept saying that I didn't like you but it just made me like you more. I saw how good you and Natasha were getting along and I got jealous. Then it led to you hating me." He looked at me like I had 4 heads. I sighed. Please don't make me regret this I thought. I put my arms around his neck and smashed my lips on to his. I was expecting the worst after that. I got the best because he started kissing me back. I pulled back and said "I'm sorry". He said 'Don't be" and leaned in again to kiss me.

**I hope you all liked this chapter even though it's short! It still a chapter even if it's not the longest one**! **Oh yeah btw REVIEW! As always I want at least 7! Also I'm not sure when I'm going to update again because I'm going on vacation in a few days and since I don't have a laptop I'm probably not going to update! So sorry about that! Anyways toodles! **


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYYYYY what up! I finally got the 7 reviews I wanted! I was hoping for more but I guess that didn't happen. Thank you to those who reviewed! Shout outs to-**

**Guest**

**Jaylee**

**Fockey2727**

**Liberty**

**Hallluie**

**Ktrox1289**

**There is a little bit of swearing and I'm sorry that it's kind of short! I hope ya'll like this chapter!**

Jack's POV

I was finally home. Kim kissed me and then I kissed her. I took my phone off the charger and my eyes almost popped out of my head! Jesus Christ! I had 62 texts, 48 calls, 36 voicemails, and 28 facebook messages. All by the same person… Natasha. I had totally forgotten about her when Kim kissed me….. and then when I kissed Kim. I didn't feel guilty about kissing Kim but if Natasha finds out she's going to freak! Natasha said she liked Kim. She also said even though she liked her she wouldn't trust her. Natasha and I aren't even a couple. WE only went out on one date! We also made out but it still doesn't mean that she and I are a couple though! At least to me it doesn't. I deleted the texts, calls, voicemails, and messages because they didn't mean a thing to me. That kiss kept coming back in my mind. I wanted to kiss Kim again. It might sound cheesy but it's true. When Kim and I kissed I had a feeling I've never had before. That special feeling is hard to explain because all my emotions were mixed into one. My phone started ringing and I hoped it was Kim… It was Natasha. **(A/N Jack is bold and Natasha is in **_**italics)**_

**Hey Natasha**

_Hi Jack_

_I need to tell you something_

**Okay**

_Well my birthday is tomorrow and there's gonna be a pool party. I was wondering if you and your friends wanted to come._

**Yeah when and where?**

_I'll text you the address and time tomorrow. I just called to tell you about my party. I gotta go bye!_

She hung up and I texted Kim and the guys about the pool party. Then I sent them the address and time. I got another text from Natasha "Ur friends can bring dates 2 the more the better! ;)" I also texted that to Kim and the guys. Jerry was bringing Grace and Milton was bringing Julie. Eddie was going solo being the "playa" he is. Kim didn't answer to that text.

We were at Natasha's party and it was crazy! There was music that could make your ears bleed, a huge pool, an awesome hot tub, and a bouncy house! Kim, the gang, and I were in the bouncy house soaking wet because we were thrown in to the pool… LITERALLY! It was time for cake and we sang "Happy Birthday" to Natasha. Out of nowhere a blonde guy comes out and says "Happy birthday baby!" and kisses Natasha on the lips. I didn't feel betrayed or anything like that. Natasha had used me but I couldn't care less. We were all eating the cake when Natasha awkwardly came up to me. "Jack I'm sorry! The guy that kissed me is Matt and he's my boyfriend. I'm sorry I used you!' I smiled and said "It's fine I think I like another girl anyway."

Natasha's POV

I blew out my candles and I saw Matt come out of nowhere and say "Happy birthday baby1" and kissed me on the lips. Matt's my boyfriend in Washington. I was really surprised when I saw him. Then I remembered… Jack! I had to apologize to him1 Even though it was obvious he liked Kim.

Kim's POV

I saw Jack and Natasha talking, Grace and Jerry making out. Milton and Julie probably talking about quantum physics or something. Eddie was trying to flirt with girls but they kept running away from him. When Natasha was kissed by the blonde guy Jack didn't do anything and probably didn't even care. We haven't talked about our kiss ever since it happened. I was startled out of thought when some random Asian **(A/N I'm not trying to be racist!")** dude started grinding on me. I kicked him in a place a guy should never be kicked and flipped him. "You disgusting bastard!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone started staring and the gang rushed over to me. "What the hell is your problem!" the guy screamed at me. I scoffed 'What's my problem? What the hell is your problem! I don't even know you and you start grinding on me!" He chuckled 'What can I say? I like the slutty ones." That was the last straw for me and the gang. We were about to jump him when 8 other Asians came out of the crowd. They jumped at us and we knocked each one of them down. They got up and started running. Then that word came back to me: slutty. I went to a corner and cried. The last thing I wanted was for people to call me slutty. Jack saw me and hugged me. That only made me cry harder. 'He called me slutty Jack!" I said. Jack looked me straight in the eye and said "You're not even close to slutty. You're beautiful." He then kissed me and I forgot about all my worries and kissed him back. We broke apart and our foreheads were pressed together. It was one of those perfect moments in life that you'll never forget.

Julie's POV

Milton and I were dancing and I saw Jack and Kim in a corner. I looked a little harder and saw that they were kissing. I nudged Milton and pointed at jack and Kim. He smirked and we looked at each other. He screamed "I knew it!" and I started laughing at his excitement.

Jerry's POV

I heard Milton scream "I knew it!" over the loud music. I looked over at where he was looking and saw Jack and Kim. They were kissing. I screamed "WHOOOOO!" and did 'The Jerry" at the end I did another "WHOOOOOOO!"

**Did you love it? Did you hate it? I gotta know so review! I need 7 as always and I'll update! The faster I get the reviews the faster I get to update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Its mjxoxo here and I am sosososo SO sorry for not updating for a while! I got 12 reviews and I loved how some reviewers reviewed on more than one chapter at once! Shout outs to-**

**Hithere102000**

**EverythingHasBeautyWithin**

**Crystalsoda1(2)**

**KickinitandHPlover(6)**

**Kickluv007**

**Guest**

**I tried making this chapter long but it might still be a little short for some of you! Enjoy!**

Kim's POV

It was the night after the party. I spent the day hanging out with my brothers. It was 9:00 p.m. and I was heading to the dojo and secretly hoping that Jack was there. We hadn't talked since Natasha's party. I got to the dojo and saw that the lights were on. I rushed in and saw Jack hitting the dummies. He stopped and turned around. His eyes were red and it looked like he had been crying. I ran over to him "Jack what's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "Nothing's wrong but I need to talk to you about our kiss." I nodded and Jack started talking again. "Okay Kim. I really like you and you really like me. But… we can't be together." My heart literally dropped and I felt my eyes water but I held in the tears. "Why?" I asked him."I'm in no place for a relationship right now." He said to me. I was confused and I didn't understand "What do you mean Jack?" I asked him. He grabbed my hand and said "Follow me". We were on the other side of town. The REALLY wealthy side of town. I live close to here even though I'm not rich. We stopped in front of the biggest house on the block. He said "This is where I live." He took me inside and we went up 3 flights of stairs. We stopped and he took out a box from under a chair. He sat down on the ground and motioned for me to come over. I go over to him and sit down next to him. There were photographs in his hands. He showed me a picture of himself. "This is me. Jackson Howard Anderson." I didn't understand what he was doing but then he took out another photograph. It was of a boy that looked a lot like Jack. "This is my younger brother Luke Houston Anderson." I still didn't understand what Jack was doing. It never occurred to me that Jack had a younger brother. Jack kept going. "These are my younger sisters Melissa Annabelle Anderson and Nathalia Rose Anderson." Why was Jack showing me photographs of his family members? "Jack…" he cut me off saying "Kim just listen… Please." I nodded and he showed me another photograph. "This is my baby brother Joshua David Anderson." He then took out another photograph. "These are my parents Carrie and John Anderson.' I've met Jack's dad before but I never met his mom. Jack was digging through the box for another photograph. He finally found it and said 'This is my grandfather Robert Jackson Anderson."

Jack's POV

"This is my grandfather Robert Jackson Anderson." I was showing Kim my family members for a reason why we couldn't be together. I was in no place for a relationship. Today is the day that marks one year for when my mom left with Melissa, Nathalia, and Josh. Melissa and Nathalia were three years old and now are four. Josh was two weeks old when they left and now he is one. I never understood why my mom left. She and dad were always happy and she was one of the most positive and cheerful people you will ever meet. My mom and I were really close but one day she just got up and left with Melissa, Nathalia, and Josh. Leaving me and Luke alone with my dad and grandfather. Luke was 9 when mom left and he's now 10. He hardly ever leaves his room. He only leaves his room for school and food. Dad and my grandfather were always on business trips because they got so sad when mom left that they could hardly stand staying around. I put the photographs back in the box and looked at Kim. She didn't say anything. "Do you have any idea why I showed you those photographs?" I asked her. She shook her head. "I showed them to you because exactly a year ago today my mom left me, my dad, my grandfather, and Luke. She took Melissa, Nathalia, and Josh with her. Melissa and Nathalia were 3 years old and Josh was only 2 weeks old. The reason we can't be together is because I feel that if I bring another special girl in my life that I'll forget about my mom." Kim nodded her head. "it's fine." She said. "I'm sure your mom's going to come back." I missed my mom so much. I felt a tear running down my face and I quickly wiped it away. Jack Anderson doesn't cry. Kim pulled me in to a hug and I gladly hugged back. Kim's phone started ringing. "Hey Kendall!" she answered. "I'm at Jack's house." She said in to her phone. "I'm not sure let me ask him." She said. "Hey Jack can I sleepover?" She asked me. I nodded. "Yep! I'm sleeping over. Okay love you too bye!" she said and then ended her call. "What do you wanna do Kimmy?" I asked her. "One don't call me Kimmy and two I wanna watch a movie!" She said. We went down to my home theater and I saw someone there. It was…. Luke. He was usually in his room. I looked at the screen and saw that he was watching our home movies. It was the one when Josh came home from the hospital. I will always remember that day.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the stairs waiting for my parents to come home with baby Josh. Melissa and Nathalia were playing with grandpa and Luke was watching tv. _**(A/N Jack is 13, Luke is 9, Melissa and Nathalia are 3 and Josh is a newborn in the flashback) **_I heard the door open and I jumped up. My dad took out his camera and started recording. Melissa and Nathalia "ooh"ed over Josh and kissed his forehead. Luke held Josh next and he sang "The Star Spangled Banner". I was last to hold Josh and I said something to my sleeping baby brother. 'Hey buddy. I'm Jack your older brother. I love you little bro." I then kissed him on the forehead and he opened his eyes. Then I gave him back to my mom._

_End of Flashback_

I was making my way towards my brother while Kim stood at the doorway. Luke and I hugged and he said "I miss them so much." I said "I know. I do too." Then I heard Kim say "Sorry to break up your moment but there's someone who keeps knocking on your front door."

Luke's POV

I was in the home theater watching home movies. I missed my mom, Melissa, Nathalia, and Josh so much. I was watching the video of when my parents brought Josh home. When I held him I sang 'the Star Spangled Banner." I saw Jack and we hugged. "I miss them so Much." I said. Jack said "I know. I do to." We kept hugging when a blonde girl came and said "Sorry to break up your moment but there's someone who keeps knocking on your front door."

**Who do you think the person is!? Anyways did you love it? Did you hate it? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! Its mjxoxo and I'm here with an update! This chapter is mostly family and no drama but there WILL be drama in the next few chapters! BTW there's only about 3-12 chapters left of this story! Thanks for reviewing on chapter 7! And I hope you read my one-shot Now You're Gone! Shout-outs to-**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**KPopBoyfriend**

**Fockey2727**

**Jaylee**

**Guest**

**And everyone who guessed that it was Jack's mom at the door then you guessed… CORRECT! On with the chapter!**

Jack's POV

I headed to the front door with Luke and Kim behind me. I opened the door and I saw someone I never thought I would see again. It was mom. When Luke saw her he ran in to her arms, Mom said "Oh baby I missed you so much!" They got out of their hugged and she came over to hug me. I forgot how good her hugs felt. "Jack I missed you!" she says. "I missed you to mom!" I say. I see a rusty old car in our drive way. My mom sees me staring. "That's the car I bought with some money I had left. Melissa, Nathalia, and Josh are asleep in the back seat." After she said that we heard crying from the car since the house door was open. Mom sighed. "It's probably Josh. He probably needs his teething ring." Then she ran to her car and got something from the trunk, opened the car door, and handed it to most likely Josh. She came back inside. "Mommy don't you think Melissa, Nathalia, and Josh should come inside. Their rooms haven't been touched ever since you left." Luke said. She seemed surprised at first but then she went outside and gestured for me and Luke to come with her. We went to the car and she whispered "Jack take Melissa. Luke take Nathalia, I'll take Josh." I took Melissa and Luke held Nathalia. Josh was cradled in mom's arms. We went back inside and I saw Kim asleep on the couch. I remember what I had said to Kim about us not being together and I'm having second thoughts about it. "Oh yeah, mom that's Kim, my girlfriend." She nods and goes upstairs to put baby Josh in his crib. Luke and I go upstairs to Melissa and Nathalia's room and tuck them in. Their room hadn't been touched for a year. We got out of their room and go back downstairs. Luke gives mom a hug and Says "Good night" and goes upstairs to his room. Mom gets a blanket and puts it over Kim. She motions for me to follow her and I do. We go to the dining room and sit down. It was silent and awkward but then mom started talking. "Jack…. I know I don't know that girl but you ever hurt her. She seems like a great and sweet girl… from what I've seen on facebook." I chuckle at the thought of mom on facebook and she smiles. I say "its okay mom I wouldn't think of hurting her in any way… ever." She nods and says "Good." Then she starts looking around and has a disappointed look on her face. "Where are your dad and grandpa?" she asks me. "Business trips." I answer. She nods and says "I'm going to bed. Good night." And goes upstairs. I watched Kim sleep even if it sounds weird. She seems so peaceful. I drifted off to sleep.

Carrie's (Jack's Mom) POV

It's been a year since I've been in this bedroom, scratch that, this house. I remember what happened exactly a year ago as if it happened yesterday.

_Flashback!_

_It was 2:00 a.m. and my husband and I were discussing financial problems we may have in the future. Then he said something that crossed the line. "5 kids… Should've stopped after 2." I knew he was tired and cranky because of the new baby but I couldn't take his complaining. I took Melissa, Nathalia, and Josh and left. I went to the bank and took out 10 grand. I abandoned our car at the airport and flew to New Hampshire, where my sister, Kelly, lived. I arrived in New Hampshire to a surprised and shocked sister welcoming me and my kids in to her home._

_End of Flashback_

Kim's POV

I woke up with strong arms around my waist. I took my phone out and checked the time. 2:46 a.m. Everything that happened last night came back to me. Jack's family, the home movie, Luke, and Jack's mom and his other little siblings coming back. The light of my phone woke Jack up in a startle "Kim…" He started saying. I cut him off. 'Sorry jack!" I whispered. I was about to go back to sleep when I felt lips on my own. I kissed back and after a few minutes we pulled away. "I like you." I said to Jack. "What?" he asked in a confused tone. "Since we're only 14 I think we're too young for love so I like you!" I heard him chuckle. "I like you too Kimmy" He said. 'Don't call me that!" I whispered.

I woke up again and checked the time, 9:23 a.m. Jack wasn't next to me so I got up and found my way to the kitchen I found him feeding a baby who I'm guessing was Josh. 2 little girls who are probably Melissa and Nathalia eating fruit loops. Luke had his headphones on and was making pancakes. Then Jack and Luke switched and Luke was feeding the baby and jack was making the pancakes. I made my way over to Jack. "Hey Kimmy" he said. "One don't call me that! Two hi Jack!" I said. He smiled, turned off the stove, put the pan and other things in the sink and brought the plate of pancakes to the tables. He sat next to Luke and then motioned for me to sit down next to him. Jack, Luke, and I started digging in. When everyone was done we cleaned up. Then Josh started crying and Melissa (or Nathalia) gave him a teething ring. The doorbell rang and jack went to the door. I heard the door open. "Kimmy it's for you!" Jack yelled. I yelled back "Don't call me that!" and ran to the door. My brothers, all 6 of them were standing at the doorway of Jack's house. Kendall, Kenny, Kendrick, Kevin, Keith, and Kameron. "Uh… Hey guys!" I say to them. "Hi Kim' they all say. "Well… come in." Jack says to them. They come in and their jaws drop. "Whoa dude! Sick house!" Keith says. Then Kameron says "Yeah man! This is epic!" It's true. Jack's house has 6 floors so yeah it is pretty epic.

**I know I know! Not my best chapter! But review because I wanna know what you thought of this chapter and what you think I can improve on! Reviews! At least 7 as always! Also do you think I should start another fanfic inspired by the movie Bring it on: In it to Win it? There's gonna be a poll on my profile and you can vote yes or no! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm sooooooo happy I got 25 reviews! You guys are all SWASOME! Shout outs to-**

**XxKickFashionistaaxX(5), Toaster, Jaylee, a1285, hatergirl76, glitterfly, mimi, KickinitandHPlover, crystalsoda1, wowthisrocks, Guest, Bballgirl07, no name no name, kkttylbibiluvya, the name name, wowmagic, uhm, kickinit gal, LiveYourPassions, Fockey2727, SaraValkerieHoward**

**Thanks so much for reviewing and to answer Bballgirl07's question in what episode Kim says she hates being called Kimmy.-**

**Honestly I don't know because I can't remember what episode it was. Sorry! :/**

**Well….. This chapter has some swearing in it! On with the chapter!**

**Kim's POV**

It was noon and my brothers were still over jack's house. They didn't say why they came over though. Jack's mom was still sleeping and Melissa, Nathalia, and Josh were taking their naps. Luke went to the skate park. We were watching the movie 'The Three Stooges" and it was hilarious! Then we heard the front door open and jerry, Milton, and Eddie came in the room. They saw all my brothers and were pointing from me to them and them to me. "They're my brothers." I say as casually and normally as I could. Milton and Eddie looked scared but they sat on the couch as far away from my brothers as possible. Jerry, being the idiot that he is, starts touching Kendrick's hair like my brother was an alien. Kendrick stayed quiet for a bit then barked. "Hum!" **(A/N is that how you spell the bark noise?) **and Jerry jumped back a few feet and starts doing his Columbian war chant. "So… The Three Stooges?" asked Milton. "Yep" I answered. Wow this is awkward. Then we heard the front door open again. Who could it be? We hear footsteps and then a high pitched voice yelling 'Jackie-Poo!" Everyone tries holding in their laughs from Jack's nickname and the horrified look he had on his face. It was Donna Tobin. The mean, red headed, French braid wearing slut! I hated her and for a very good reason! I try not to think about it though. Another reason to hate her is because she likes Jack and there was a time when jack liked her back but he got over her a while ago. Then I heard a gasp. "Jackie! How dare you throw a party and not invite me!" I roll my eyes at her stupidity and snuggle with Jack. "Oh yeah! Guys Jack's my boyfriend." They literally started cheering and I swear I saw Eddie, Milton, and my brothers give Jerry $2 each. Jerry got $16 because Jack and I got together. Wow. Donna Tobin was shocked and was about to snap at me. Honestly I couldn't care less and she has to go through a whole process before she says anything. First steam comes out of her ears, then she puts her hands in to fists and for the finale she turns as red as her hair. She opens her mouth but before she says anything I say "I gotta use the bathroom. Be right back!" I skip past Donna as she tries to trip me but she doesn't succeed. I actually really did have to go to the bathroom but I decided to bother Donna first.

Jack's POV

Donna invited herself in to my house and I didn't like it. "Jackie! How dare you have a party and not invite me!" I saw Kim roll her eyes at Donna. Then she starts snuggling with me. "Oh yeah! Guys Jack's my boyfriend." They started cheering and out of the corner of my eye I saw Kim's brothers plus Milton and Eddie give Jerry $2 each. Jerry got $16 because of the success in my love life. I saw Donna was shocked and was going through her process before she snaps. First it looks like there's steam coming out of her ears. Then she clenches her fists. For the grand finale she turns as red as her hair and opens her mouth but Kim beats her to it "I gotta use the bathroom. Be right back!" Kim skips out of the room and Donna tries to trip her. She doesn't succeed. I hold in a laugh at Donna's fail to hurt Kim. I don't know why they hate each other but it is really easy to hate Donna Tobin. We turn our eyes back to the movie and ignore Donna's "ahem" coughs trying to get our attention. Then she does something totally uncalled for. She sits in my lap. I try to get her off. "Donna get off of me and get out of my house." I say calmly. She smirks and grabs my hand I get out of her grip and she stumbles out of my lap. I walk her to the door to make sure she didn't do any tricks or anything. 'Why did you go for a bitch like her?" She asks innocently. I'm getting pissed now. "She's not a bitch don't you ever call her that again!" Donna smirks and grabs my face and kisses me. I don't kiss back and when she wanted access in my mouth I denied. That all happened in three seconds and I was shocked but I was going to pull away right then when someone pushed us apart. It was Kim "Oh no!" I thought. I opened my mouth to speak but Kim said "Save it Jack." And I looked down guiltily. "Donna I'm going to give you some advice. BURN IN HELL!" Kim yells at Donna. Then Donna slapped her and said 'Suck my dick" I wonder why girls even say that. Then Kim said "No thanks I don't go around giving everyone blow jobs. Unlike some people." And points at Donna. Then Donna yells "URGHH!" and ran out of my house. I was surprised Kim didn't slap ME. Usually when girls saw their boyfriends being kissed by another girl they misunderstand if your actually a player or if a slut tries to stick her tongue down your throat.

Kim's POV

When Donna left I looked at Jack with one eye brow raised. "Kim I swear…." He started saying but I stopped him by kissing him. Then I hear cameras going off. I pull away from Jack with a confused look. I see Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Kendall taking pictures. 'This is so going on facebook!" Kendall says. "I hate you." I mutter. "Love you too Kim!" Kendall says and pecks my cheek. We go back to watch the movie. "How did you know Donna was the one that started it?" whispered Jack. I sighed. " I know you would never cheat on me, Jack"

**There you go! What'd you think? I want 7 reviews as always but more than 7 would be good too! Also make sure to vote on my poll! PLEASE! And review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi I'm so sorry for not updating for a while! This is the last chapter of A Kick Fanfic but there WILL be a sequel about… I'll just explain it at the end of this chapter. Thank you sosososo much to those who reviewed! I'm ONE review away from 100 reviews so make a girl happy and review would ya? Shout outs to-**

**LiveYourPassions**

**Fockey2727**

**1dharry4ever**

**Jaylee**

**A1285**

**Toaster**

**Guest**

**KT**

**Guest**

**Wow123**

**AusllyForever**

**I again thank you SO much for reviewing and reading my story! Also this chapter is shorter than the others sorry. On with the last chapter before the sequel!**

Kim's POV

Summer went by so fast and there were only two weeks left. Jack and I were great and happy to be a couple. Turns out most of the students and a few teachers plus some people at the mall and my brothers had made bets for when Jack and I would get together. Natasha and I were getting really close… You know after I got past the making out with Jack video that Jerry sent me. She's actually a really sweet person but if you're on her bad side she WILL go ghetto on you. She had joined the group of my friends who are girls along with Grace and Julie. Now we were always having sleepovers at my house, her parent's condo, Julie's house, or Grace's house. We would also go to my tree house to hang out. Then there were those crazy things we did. Spit on people when we were on the sky seat,**(A/N I made the name up but it's the ride where you sit in a seat that would fit a couple people and go around the amusement park up in the air) **we pulled pranks on people, usually Donna Tobin because of the incident with Jack and also the other _incident _which happened a few years ago. But that's a whole different story. We threw parties at Jerry's beach house. Who knew he would have a beach house? He lives in the part of Seaford which is really run-down so obviously no one would expect it. Considering what we've done this summer, these 2 weeks will be the craziest and fun filled days of our summer.

**Soooo that's what the sequel's about! Their last 2 weeks of summer. I know it wasn't long but it was a little sneak peek to the sequel. Anyways review and if you have any ideas for their crazy plans during the last 2 weeks, review or PM me because I wanna know! Anyway byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzz**


End file.
